


Stake Me Out Tonight (I Don't Wanna Let You Go)

by Impossibly_Izzy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: (sort of), And weirdly Charles is the dom, Arguing, Declarations Of Love, Episode Related, Episode s02e11 Stakeout, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, based on a tumblr prompt, idk how that happened XD, like really light, semi-resolved sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impossibly_Izzy/pseuds/Impossibly_Izzy
Summary: Jake and Charles' extended stakeout goes in an unexpected direction.





	Stake Me Out Tonight (I Don't Wanna Let You Go)

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the tumblr anon who requested Jake and Charle's fight turning into a makeout/declaration of love, I had a blast writing this.  
> The dialogue from the beginning of their fight is lifted from the episode, as is a line or two from the end.

A stakeout with his best friend should have been fun – like a weeklong sleepover. Instead, it was infuriating. Charles’ weird habits hadn’t bothered Jake before, but that had been before he was forced to endure a week with him. More specifically, with his sleep apnea, freaky eating habits, lack of ‘Die Hard’ knowledge, yoga, inability to play mini basketball, and insistence on adding all of Jake’s completely normal and charming behaviours to the No-No List.

‘No more talking!’ Jake declared eventually. ‘No talking at all!’ And they stayed in bitter silence for the better part of a day before Holt rang and Jake was forced to act like everything was fine and that Charles wasn’t driving him mad.

And stakeouts were _boring_ – why did he never remember that? He was practically bouncing off the crumbling walls.

It was several days before Jake started talking to Charles again, and even then it was only out of a combination of boredom and an overwhelming desire to complain about Charles’ freaky food.

‘Oh, so we’re talking now?’ said Charles.

‘I guess so,’ said Jake, ‘Since words came out of my mouth, and you heard them.’

‘That’s _glib_!’ retorted Charles. ‘No being glib! It’s on the list!

‘I’m so sick of the list!’ said Jake. ‘I don’t even know what ‘glib’ means!’

‘Ask yourself this: is it something you can hear Garfield saying? If so, it’s glib.’

‘So, what, you want me to just be Garfield’s owner, John Arbuckle?’ Jake didn’t really know what he was saying at this point, but he was boiling over with frustration. ‘Think about what you’re saying! He’s spineless and bland! And by the way, me keeping things light and being ‘Garfeldian’ is the only reason we don’t fight.’

‘You think _that’s_ the reason we don’t fight?’ Charles shot back. ‘Or maybe it’s, I don’t know, the fact that I’m _nice_ to you? That I go along with you even when you’re wrong? That I don’t say anything when you annoy me, which is _constantly_.’

Jake’s body was thrumming with anger now. ‘If I _annoy_ you so much, then why are we even friends?’ he snapped. ‘I never asked you to follow me all over the place!’

‘Just…’ Charles spluttered, and then, yelling this time, ‘Just _shut up_ , Jake!’

It was so far from their normal interactions that it brought Jake up short. Charles looked shocked that he’d just said that, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed from the fight. Both of them were breathing hard as they stared at each other.

It lasted a split second. And then, before Jake had stopped to think about what he was doing, they were pulling each other into a fierce, crushing kiss. Jake had his hands clenched in Charles’ shirt, and Charles had one so tightly in Jake’s hair that it hurt - in the best possible way. The adrenaline of their fight was still coursing through him, fuelling the unapologetic movement of his lips and tongue.

When they broke apart, they were panting.

‘Was that your plan for shutting me up?’ said Jake.

Charles pulled him into another kiss, twisting his hand in Jake’s hair in a way that made him groan. It should have been weird kissing his best friend – it definitely wasn’t something Jake had thought about before - but he liked this _so_ much better than bickering. He caught Charles’ lower lips between his teeth, sucked on it, revelled in the sound that it elicited from Charles.

And as good as this was, it wasn’t nearly enough anymore. There was too much space between them, and their height difference was making it uncomfortable, so Jake pulled Charles backwards until the bed hit the back of his legs. He broke the kiss long enough to sink onto the bed, pulling Charles on top of him.

Things that were not on the No-No List: Charles attacking Jake’s jaw with kisses, sucking on the sensitive skin of his neck, tugging at his earlobe with his lips and teeth. Jake running a hand over Charles’s back, through his hair. Jake turning his head so that Charles’ mouth caught his lips again, kissing him hungrily as he slid his hand to the back of Charles’ thigh.

Something that _should_ have been on the No-No List, and would have been if Jake could have possibly anticipated this situation: Charles breaking the kiss to giggle and say, ‘I can’t believe we’re frenching like teenagers!’

‘Now _you_ need to shut up,’ said Jake, but it came out as more of a murmur than a retort.

And then they were kissing again, faster and more fervently than before. And Jake just wished they’d done this sooner; he was already uncomfortably hard.

Charles pulled away again, his nose just brushing Jake’s, their ragged breaths mingling. ‘Jake… I… about what I said earlier…’

‘Do you want to stop?’ said Jake, his hand still caressing Charles’ leg.

‘No,’ said Charles.

‘Me neither,’ said Jake. ‘Why don’t we talk about it later?’

Charles didn’t respond, just captured Jake’s mouth with another ravenous kiss. He ran his hand down Jake’s body and over his hip before sliding it under him to grab his butt, and Jake groaned and pushed his hips up to rub his aching erection against Charles’ thigh. The anger that had been consuming him not so long ago had somehow been converted into desperate arousal. Their movements were frantic, chaotic, the tension of the last few days dissipating into bruising kisses and desperate movements. Jake felt the bones of Charles’ hips under his hands as he pulled him closer, grinding up against him, craving the friction of it.

And Charles pushed at Jake’s shirt until Jake sat up enough to pull it off, and then Jake pulled his t-shirt over his head for good measure. And then Charles was pressing him into the bed again, was kissing Jake’s collarbone and sucking the base of his neck hard enough to bruise, his mouth red hot against Jake’s skin.

‘Hold my hands down,’ said Jake, the words slipping from his mouth before he’d really thought about them.

‘I’m learning so much about you today,’ Charles said appreciatively, using one of his hands to pin Jake’s wrists above his head. Charles was so submissive normally, happy to go along with whatever Jake wanted, and it turned out that that applied to sexy timez too, even if what Jake wanted was to be held down and overpowered.

And they were kissing again, and Jake was thinking that he should have taken care of Charles’ shirt too while he had use of his hands, and he was squirming in a play of trying to break his hands free while actually loving the pressure of Charles’ fingers, and that was when a harsh noise cut across the room.

_‘Stake me out tonight! I don’t wanna let you go ‘til we catch the guy!’_

‘Oh, crap,’ said Charles, the warm weight of him pulling away from Jake’s body as he clambered off the bed.

 Jake sat up, watching Charles stumble across the room to grab his phone from the table by the window. ‘Captain!’ As he listened to Holt, Charles hastily attempted to straighten his dishevelled clothing. Jake had forgotten they were here, in this crumbling room, on this stakeout, and it was jarring to listen to Charles on the phone to their boss when only moments ago they had been kissing.

He thought about putting his shirt back on, but resisted with a sliver of hope that he and Charles could pick up where they left off when the call was over.

But, when Charles turned back to him, it was with a serious expression. ‘Apparently the drop site’s been abandoned,’ he said. ‘The stakeout’s over.’

So Jake pulled his shirt on, and the two of them packed up their stuff in silence. They didn’t talk about their fight, and they didn’t talk about how close they had just been to hooking up. The air between them was heavy with everything that was going unsaid. On the way out, Jake glanced at the wall they had covered with the No-No List, thinking about how weird it would look to whoever would come into this derelict building next.

He went home and took a shower, and then lay in bed, unable to sleep. His thoughts were moving a mile a minute, trying to figure out what would happen with him and Charles. He’d never thought about it before, never even considered the option of them being together sexually or romantically. The two of them had been friends for years - they had always been close, but never anything other than co-workers and platonic friends. But making out with him had been so good that all Jake really wanted right now was to do it again.

‘I am pleased that you and detective Boyle stayed amicable for the entire stakeout,’ said Holt, at the precinct the next day.

‘Yep,’ said Jake. ‘Amicable. That’s what we were.’

‘I am, however, disappointed that Bisco was not apprehended,’ the captain continued. ‘Take Boyle on door duty. See if you can find out anything else.’

Jake didn’t know what to say to Charles as they walked to Bisco’s aunt’s apartment. He couldn’t get their make-out session out of his mind, but the memory of the fight that had led up to it still lingered. What if Charles was still mad at him? What if he regretted kissing him?

As soon as the apartment door opened, Jake saw their perp jumping up from a couch and diving towards the window.

‘That’s Bisco!’ he said. ‘Fire escape – I’ll cut him off from the back!’

Jake sprinted down the stairs and burst out into the alley in time to see the perp tackling Charles to the ground. Jake made a grab for him and the perp hit him around the face, knocking him backwards. Charles jumped up, knocked the perp down, and Jake lunged forward to snap the handcuffs on.

‘Alexi Bisco, you’re under arrest,’ he said, breathlessly. He straightened up, looking at Charles. ‘You okay?’

‘Yeah,’ said Charles. ‘Good job.’

The way Charles looked at him made Jake want to kiss him again, and, if they weren’t on the job and if there hadn’t been a handcuffed man lying on the ground between them, he probably would have. Instead he said, ‘I’m sorry about fighting with you on the stakeout. I was being a dick. I’m glad you called me out on it.’

‘I’m sorry too,’ said Charles. ‘Still friends?’

‘Still friends,’ said Jake, and then, ‘Or more than that. If you want.’

‘Sounds pretty gay,’ said the perp from the ground.

‘Dude,’ said Jake. ‘Can’t you just be arrested? We’re having a moment here.’

He caught Charles’ eye again.

‘I do want that,’ said Charles, his eyes sparkling.

Jake knew that they should probably finish the job and get back to the precinct, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Charles. ‘You know I love you, right?’ he said. ‘As friends, as more… as anything. As long as we don’t lock ourselves in a room for eight days again.’

‘But maybe next time we’d have a better way to fill the time,’ said Charles, mischievously. And then, ‘I love you too.’

Jake leant in to kiss him quickly, and then, wishing that they could savour this moment more, straightened up and said, ‘We should probably finish arresting this guy.’

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up listening to Eddie Money's 'Take Me Home Tonight' about a million times while I was writing this, and it's now my official song for Jake/Charles stuff XD If you have a prompt or just want to follow me, I'm @impossiblyizzy on tumblr.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Izzy


End file.
